Bath House Bait
by NearlyMellow
Summary: (RenIchi yaoi One-Shot) Ichigo has the privileged of using one of the Soul Societies public bath houses but apparently this bath house is more then what meets the eye. According to Renji it holds a lot of secrets and when one thing leads to another Ichigo soon realizes that he may very well become one of the unspoken secrets that the bath house holds (Hints of Isshin x Kisuke)


**Bath House Bait- RenIchi One Shot**

"Ahhhh"

Ichigo groaned in pleasure as he sank into the warm water. His muscles were sore and this was exactly what he needed. It was tough work being a Substitute Soul Reaper/Quincy/Hollow it was constant battles, new enemies and saving everyone he knew at one time or another so when he was invited to use the private bath houses in the Soul Society he immediately snapped up the opportunity not without first informing his father Isshin on where he was going only to have the crazy old man tell him some sexed up and embarrassing story about what happened to him in a bathhouse one time with his old buddy and Ichigo's mentor Kisuke Urahara. It was safe to say the ginger really didn't need to hear that so he was more than happy to be spending time in the Society away from his crazy perverted father and just taking time out to relax for once since it rarely happened.

Just as Ichigo closed his eyes he suddenly jolted at the sound of a familiar voice

"Hey Ichigo what's the matter? Getting lazy and here I thought you were supposed to be a hero"

Renji said right in his ear as the red headed lieutenant sat beside him on the edge of the bath. Ichigo instantly put his hand up blocking his view of his idiot frenemy.

"SHUT UP RENJI! AND QUIT BREATHING YOUR DISGUSTING BREATH ALL OVER ME IT'S GROSS! What the hell do you want can't you see I am trying to relax? just go away will you"

"Hey calm down will you don't get you're fucking undies in a twist…..or HEY! are you even wearing any? This isn't a naked bath house you know"

Ichigo instantly blushed red. Well how the hell was he supposed to know that you weren't supposed to be naked in there! Any other bath house was let it all hang out he felt like he was going to die especially now that Renji was leaning over him and looking into the water and snickering like a child.

Out of the corner of his chocolate colored eyes he saw Renji stand hoping that he would leave but instead the crazy bastard started to strip

"H—Hey! what do you think you're doing!"

Ichigo said loudly and slightly stuttering as he turned and looked at the lieutenant who was pulling off his kimono and releasing his long crimson hair from the binds

"It's a public bath house you know! You don't own the place besides you aren't the only one who could do with some relaxing"

Ichigo didn't think he could blush anymore until he saw Renji completely stark naked and saw just how far down the thick black tribal tattoo's went down. He had always wondered how far down they went. NO! He convinced himself it was a passing thought and nothing more and now he was getting that curiosity seen to first hand as his eyes went from the thick bush of red pubic hair to the hanging length that was also tattooed. He looked away trying to erase the image that he just saw.

Renji stepped into the water and waded over to the opposite end of the bath and groaned in happiness as he sunk into the water extending his bulky arms over the edge. Ichigo couldn't believe that his relaxation time was being invaded by the outrages twit that he had argued with more times then he could count. Keeping his eyes away from Renji he let out an exasperated huff.

"Don't be so childish Ichigo haven't you seen another man's naked body before? Tch…geez you got some growing up to do you're redder then my hair"

"SHUT UP RENJI! If you have to be here than just shut your mouth I don't wanna hear another word out of you!"

Even though he hated to admit it Renji was right. He hadn't seen another naked male form other than his own for that matter he hadn't even seen a female one. He didn't come here to see Renji and he certainly didn't come here to see a naked Renji but after seeing the man naked he couldn't help but continue to move his eyes back to the Sixth Divisions Lieutenant. He shoved it off as just curiosity and tried to relax forgetting that Renji was even there but….it seemed that his own body was going against his mind because as he sat there in the water he felt that he his curiosity had spread down to his nether regions making him more uncomfortable then the aches and pains in his young body.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about you know. I hadn't seen another naked man until I made Lieutenant. I came here one evening and I saw a couple of the Captains hanging out. They were just talking but it was kinda weird to start with. You get used it pretty quickly to the point where it's normal"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. Renji was never very good at keeping his mouth shut.

"I thought you said that this wasn't a naked bath house"

He muttered and finally looked in Renji's direction to see that the red head was already looking at him. The ginger could see the long scarlet strands of Renji's hair floating on the surface and some lightly sticking to his muscular and tattooed chest

"Heh?...Oh that. I lied I just wanted to embarrass you"

Renji chuckled and Ichigo rolled his eyes again. That stupid moron he always had to be such a joker all the damn time. The only time he was serious was in battle even then he was somewhat sarcastic about it.

"Don't you think it's kinda weird a bunch of men hanging out in a bath together naked?"

He watched Renji grin and then he started to move a little closer which made Ichigo cross his legs slightly crushing the erection that he was still sporting that just wouldn't go away.

"Not really….after all the ratio between men and women here is pretty out of whack. What? You think that Soul's come here just to relax don't be so naïve this is the only place in the Society where your guard is dropped along with inhibitions. You aren't a Captain or Lieutenant here your just another guy with needs like any human guy and this is the place we come to get those needs sorted. That's reality Ichigo so unless you like the idea of being felt up then I wouldn't suggest staying here for long"

Ichigo's eyes widened a bit hearing Renji. Surely this was another one of his jokes. They didn't really come here to get sexual gratification did they? No Renji had to be yanking his chain there was no way any Soul Reaper in their right mind would come here to a public bath house and get it one with another Reaper when anyone could walk in at any time there was no way that was true. But if his dad's story had any truth to it that he had Kisuke had done certain things in a place like this and what Renji had said maybe it was all true that this was just a meeting place to get rocks off.

"Is that why you're here? To get relief?"

Ichigo asked. He didn't even know why he was asking that he really didn't want to know if Renji came looking for sex with whoever happened to come to the bath house next and he didn't want to know who Renji had fucked or been fucked by but something had made him want to hear his answer.

"Sure. I mean it's not uncommon for me to come here when I need something to take the edge off. And don't act all high and mighty about it. It's just sex and you don't think Captain Kuchiki hasn't been here before for the same thing? Hell who else do you think I spend time with in here?"

Ok now Ichigo was sure Renji was full of it. There was no way in hell Byakuya would be caught here doing unacceptable things with another man in a public place there was just no way it was possible. Byakuya was a stuck up noble and even if the Captain did come here there was no way he would be having sex with a Lieutenant, no Ichigo was now sure Renji was just blowing smoke out of his ass.

"Whatever Renji there is no way that is even true. Byakuya, coming here to have sex with you, yeah maybe when pigs fly"

Ichigo grinned in triumph sure that he caught Renji out of a lie.

"Fine believe what you want Ichigo but I am telling you, if you continue to sit here you're just bath house bait especially since you don't actually reside here your kinda the perfect catch really"

Ichigo blushed again not only did Renji compliment him but he called him perfect. The younger male sighed. If his father had been in situations like this and not just his father but the Captains in the Gotei 13 and there lieutenants then perhaps it wasn't as bad as Ichigo thought it would be.

"And what would happen if someone did happen to see anything that goes on here?"

He asked somewhat bashfully

"Eh most of the time they leave. This is the kinda place that whatever goes on in here stays in here no one says anything, no one brings it up again. It's kinda cool really it's the one place where everyone comes to get away and at the same time it's the one place that holds the secrets to all Captains and Lieutenants that never get spoken"

There was something oddly poetic about that. Ichigo found himself looking around wondering just how many secrets this place held. When he drew his attention back to Renji he slightly jumped seeing the red head now beside him. Just what was he playing at? Ichigo wanted to get out and run for it before he became one of the secrets the bath house held but at the same time he was paralyzed unable to get his body to comply. He looked at Renji and swallowed hard but remained silent. He stayed that way even when Renji leaned into him and pressed his lips close to his ear.

Ichigo licked over his lips slightly as he felt the red head take hold of his ear lobe with his lips and started to suck. The lieutenants hands moved to separate Ichigo's legs and then trace over the top of his thick erection with the tip of his thumb. Ichigo groaned but felt his body relax. Despite being completely mental Renji was surprisingly gentle

"Ren—Renji Ss—stop it!"

Ichigo's complaint wasn't very convincing. Even he didn't believe his own words and apparently neither did Renji

"Just relax Ichigo"

The red head whispered into his ear. He really didn't know what to do but when he felt Renji start to stroke his cock back and forth in gentle yet firm pumps he did relax. It felt so good and so much better than doing it himself. Renji's hand was large and warm and he really knew what he was doing. Ichigo closed his eyes and moaned again letting his head fall back. He couldn't run now it just felt way too good and he figured better Renji then someone he didn't know all that well or worse some stranger.

Ichigo felt Renji move again still fisting the gingers cock back and forth he wedged himself between Ichigo's thighs. The young man's head swam was he really going to let Renji be the first person he was ever going to be with? He was sure that it was a stupid idea but he really couldn't say stop the words just wouldn't leave his mouth and even though he didn't want to say it feeling Renji's muscular body between his thighs actually felt pretty damn good.

Ichigo reached out and traced the tattooed lines on Renji's chest with his fingers as he looked into the lieutenants eyes

"You better not say anything when I tell you this or I will kick your ass but….I haven't been with anyone before"

Ichigo said to him his cheeks slightly pink with the embarrassment of what he had confessed. He only saw Renji smile but it wasn't some douchebag sarcastic smile he actually looked pretty happy to hear that.

"You know I ain't gonna hurt you right? I'm not that much of an asshole"

Renji replied. He guessed he did know that. Even though they argued like enemies they had saved one another like friends and both did their best to make sure the other remained unharmed.

"Yeah I guess so"

Ichigo said quietly and relaxed into Renji's touches. He bucked his hips up into Renji's hand as he was stroked at a firm pace. The red head definitely knew what he was doing and soon enough Ichigo could feel the stiff tattooed length of his counterpart pressing against his backside. He was nervous but would not admit to it. How many other people had lost their virginity in this place? Surely he wasn't the only one that would but then no one but he or Renji knew for a certain that he was a virgin and that settled his nerves a little.

Ichigo felt Renji lean into him and capture his lips. He never imagined that Renji's lips would be that soft even being kissed madly they were still like little pillows. The ginger moaned into Renji's mouth and moved his arms up and circled them around his friends shoulders, pushing his fingers into the velvet long scarlet tresses.

His cock was released from the larger males grasp and his legs were taken in his palms. Without thinking Ichigo wrapped his legs around Renji's waist and pulled him in closer until he could feel the red head's cock head pressing against his unused entrance. Renji pulled away from the kiss and reached over to the edge of the bath taking hold of one of the many Sakura scented bars of soap. Ichigo watched as Renji lathered his fingers with the off pink cleansing bar until his digits were covered in a thick white foam.

Ichigo gulped the nervousness in his throat his breathing was slightly shaky as Renji quickly moved his cock from near Ichigo's hole and replaced it with his fingers. The sting of pain rushed up Ichigo's back as Renji pushed both fingers into him. He could have killed the bastard for that

"FUCK! RENJI YOU DICKHEAD WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

Ichigo yelled digging his fingers hard into Renji's back

"CALM DOWN! You've have a hole blown through your chest and your complaining about having a couple of fingers shoved in your ass? If I took my time the water would have washed it away and it would have hurt a great deal more so stop bitching! It will feel good soon. You'll see"

Ichigo huffed. It was true he had suffered far worse than being penetrated with a couple of soap covered fingers. It still didn't take away that it hurt and his asshole was being stretched far beyond it's regular size. He could feel the bunch of nerves contracting around Renji's digits as the red head slowly started to move them in and out of him. The pain was almost unbearable but if Renji said it would soon feel good then he had to trust the others judgement.

Ichigo tried to relax some more it was such an odd sensation having something inside of him moving in and out and stretching him. It stung and yet somehow there was also a sense of pleasure too cause despite the initial intrusion Renji was now being surprisingly gentle.

Renji leaned into him again and started to kiss up the side of Ichigo's neck as the ginger still held onto Renji. He gave a soft moan as Renji licked and nipped at the flesh of his neck all the while still moving his fingers about inside the younger male. The more Ichigo relaxed the more the pain subsided and the pleasure started to take over his throbbing and stretched entrance started to have that urge of wanting more.

"One more finger Ichigo"

He heard in his ear. Ichigo nodded his head letting Renji know it was okay to proceed. He cringed again when he felt another finger push into him and spread him even further. It was another sting but like everything else Ichigo fought through the pain he could only hope that this would be the last of it and that once Renji was inside of him that the pain would end.

"Ren—Renji ahnn"

Ichigo groaned moving his body up and close to Renji's pulling the other close to him. He was now in a sitting position his legs wrapped tightly around Renji's waist and his arms holding his shoulders. Renji's fingers moved deeper inside of him and suddenly Ichigo let out a cry of pleasure when Renji's fingers found the swollen blood filled prostate and Ichigo nearly came right there and then. At the sound of the pleasurable cry of joy Ichigo felt Renji's fingers slip from out of his body. Renji took his hand and grasped his tattooed cock that couldn't get any harder he moved the tip to the stretched entrance and their eyes met again.

"The pain will be worth it. I promise Ichigo"

Ichigo nodded his head and felt Renji push himself inside of him

"AHHH FUCK! RENJI!"

Ichigo called out loudly digging his fingers even further into Renji's back. His waist was taking hold by the large hands that started to assist him on moving to ride the tattooed length that was pressing against his pulsing muscle walls. Ichigo heard Renji groan and growl in pleasure as the water started to lightly splash around them with each movement of their hips. 

"Mmm Ichi…."

Ichigo was completely lost in the moment. Everything he thought before had vanished as if he had never thought it to begin with. He really couldn't believe that his first time was with Renji Abarai but that was the fact of the matter he was the one he was with in that moment and he really did hope that the secrets that happened here really did stay here cause he would be forever taunted if anyone found out he had sex with the Lieutenant.

The trusting continued and Ichigo was reaching his limits. Each time Renji's cock entered him the tip of his length would hit against Ichigo's prostate making the ginger let out a wail each time. It felt so damn good Ichigo was sure it had to be bad that they were doing this but he didn't want Renji to stop he wanted it deeper and harder.

"Renji…..I can't….I can't last"

Ichigo panted as he drew closer and closer to his orgasm. Feeling that sensation of his prostate touched over and over again and just the closeness that came with what they were doing was bringing Ichigo to that brink where he was going to taint the water with his spilled seed

"Ahnnn it's ok to cum Ichigo…"

Renji groaned in return grabbing Ichigo's hips tighter and bouncing him even faster against his waist. He could feel Renji throbbing and pulsing inside of him and both were letting out pleasurable moans and groans of utter ecstasy. Ichigo just couldn't hold back any further. He gripped hold of Renji as tight as he could as he felt his cock become so taut he was worried it may very well split in half and he released. He came hard and was very vocal about the pleasure that came with it.

"Sh—Shit…Ichigo…"

Renji groaned one last time and the ginger felt the sudden rush of warm sticky moisture shoot up into his body covering the walls in his spilled seed. Ichigo's head was a blurry mess at that point he couldn't breathe properly and the pleasure just shocked his entire system. He was used to pain and stress but not immense amounts of euphoria like he had just felt from being with Renji.

He slowly pulled away from the red head and looked at him. He wasn't sure what to say about it. He didn't know if he should just release the lieutenant from his hold, get out and get dressed before leaving the Soul Society or if he should stay there and pretend nothing happened like it was just an ordinary day where he didn't have sex.

They just looked at each other for a moment

"If you had been any tighter you would have squeezed my dick off"

Ichigo rolled his eyes at Renji

"Idiot…Do you have to make a damn joke right now!? You just took my virginity you idiot you could say something nicer or something"

He looked away and then felt Renji cup his chin and force him to look back at him. He watched the red head give a gentle smile

"It was great Ichigo. I don't know if this is a secret I want the bathhouse to keep"

"What—WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I SWEAR RENJI IF YOU TELL ANYONE-"

Ichigo's rant was stopped by Renji taking his lips and kissing him again and it made Ichigo calm again. Once he was silenced Renji disconnected their kiss.

"Aren't you curious why I did what I did?"

"No you told me it was for stress relief so why the hell would I be curious"

Ichigo listened to Renji chuckle

"Well yeah but you don't think I already knew YOU specifically was in here? Come on Ichigo I know you can be an idiot but use your head. I came here because YOU were here"

The ginger blushed dark red he really didn't believe what Renji was saying or trying to say there was no possible way that Renji meant it like that he couldn't have. They had almost or tried to kill one another on so many occasions that neither of them could remember how many times it actually happened.

"What are you saying?"

"You are so dense!"

Ichigo slapped Renji hard against his thick bicep

"Shut the hell up Renji don't be so damn cryptic!"

"What do you say Ichigo? You wanna take a different journey with me one that involves you and me…together?"

Ichigo looked away and blushed again. He really didn't know if it was a good idea but then again he did plenty of stuff that he didn't know if it was a good idea. He let out a sigh

"Alright Renji….let's do this"

Ichigo pursed his lips to Renji's again kissing him softly. Hell if he couldn't make it with Renji he probably couldn't make it with anyone and like his father had always told him "Don't die with regrets" and the ginger knew if he didn't at least try then he would die with the regret of not at least giving he and Renji a shot at something more than friendship.


End file.
